ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Mage Solo Guide by DrakeDevil
Category:Guides Blue Mage's Guide to Soloing *Goal: To efficiently level up Blue Mage while also gathering all of the many spells a BLU can learn, thus you may notice that each camp will have new Blue Magic to pick up on your way to the never-ending road of the next level. Additional Thoughts *The guide for soloing Blue Mage is already written down to some extent, solely based on the spells and level requirements, with few exceptions. Please feel free to add in your own camps and suggestions as you wish, but please bare in mind that while many cookie-cutter camps commonly used by parties are viable, they are rarely ideal to a soloist, parties far more often than not will outcamp you no matter where you go. However, not being confined to a party opens up a new world of options if you will, you are no longer bound to a small area, this alone does open up more camps that parties are unable to utilize due to their size, making, or just the pure-grit effort it may take for an entire party to avoid aggro or any other imaginable issue. Levels 1-10 Areas: West Sarutabaruta,East Sarutabaruta,West Ronfaure,East Ronfaure, South Gustaberg,North Gustaberg *Target Enemies: Just about every starter mob and beastmen. *'Note': Once your Blue Magic is 30 you are able to learn Bludgeon and Blastbomb, it would probably be best to have these knocked out as early as possible so you don't have to back-track. Make an effort to hit each region to get your different variety of spells, by the time you knock out Sandspin to Feather Storm you should be getting around level 11-12, give or take due to chance. Levels 10-20 10-14 Konschtat Highlands *'Prey' - Strolling Sapling,Huge Wasp,Mad Sheep * From levels 10-12 just do the traditional sapling and bee hunt, exercise caution from beastmen though since many of them are capable of killing you early on. And as a bonus if you haven't picked up Sprout Smack or Pollen yet then make this camp a priority. *from levels 12-14 the sheep were my main focus for Sheep Song, but they can also be very nice experience. **'Note': Learn what you're capable of, I found myself comfortable at this point doing some short chains on Toughs, they didn't seem to pose too much of a threat by this point. 12-15 La Theine Plateau *'Prey' - Funguar, Poison Bat *I suggest doing the page 5 Fields of Valor for this area, which consists of 5 Bats and 3 Funguar, this will allow you to pick up Blood Drain as well as Queasyshroom if you don't have it yet. **'Note': I still strongly suggest killing the sheep in Konschtat Highlands over here due to elementals, *shrug* I just find them to be more of a pain in La Theine Plateau. 14-18 Tahrongi Canyon *'Prey' - Wild Dhalmel,Yagudo,Canyon Crawler *Once you're 14 if you have kept up with your spells like you should have do not hesitate to face any Dhalmel regardless of them checking T. You will find you can even chain these without issue given a tad bit of mana conserving. Same goes for the Yagudo if you still need Feather Storm,the Crawlers if you still need Cocoon, or even birds for Helldive. **'Note': There is no staple spot for this camp as it can be done in many different areas, I found myself comfortable in a ridge with some tier-1 and tier-2 yags a few crawlers and a few dhalmel for the variety and chance to learn each of their spells. *Once you have dinged 16 I still suggest staying at this camp until at least 17. With FoVs in the picture you will average a better exp/hour than if you move on to Buburimu, when you do shift, avoid Valkurm Dunes cookie-cutter spots, they tend to be too camped, which may result in less experience gained. Level 16+ Optional Camp King Ranperre's Tomb *'Prey' - Spook,Grave Bat,Wind Bats,Goblins ** Items of Interest: Traveler's Mantle *Blue Magic: Blood Drain *This camp is purely for those who do not have this item yet, and would rather camp it than buy it. Now that you're 16+ this is a fairly safe option, and it's a great solo back-piece to have. Spook is an ex-Notorious Monster ghost that spawns at the tombstone early on in this zone. It's been demoted to a regular mob that has only one spawn point, and drops Traveler's Mantle. Since this is undead it will only spawn between 20:00 - 3:30, and all undead will despawn at the tick of 4:00 as long as they're not already engaged in battle. I decided to be cheap and do this and found it fairly easy to kill Spook, but its good to know you should keep yourself healed through the battle to avoid any blood aggro. Spook can spawn up to 3 times per night, though if you are 16 you'll most likely see him only 2 times. Don't feel too bad about that though, in my instances with drop rates, I have always found that if a given monster yields experience, it is much more likely to drop items than if it doesn't. **'NOTICE': <-- in caps, not a mistake :P. Should you dare to solo on the Decent Challenge to Even Match mobs along the cave that continues on down the path, please remember a number of things. Goblins do link, and bats regardless of being triplet or singlet bats will also link. The bats are the real tricky ones for this, because the Grave Bats can and will aggro if you get close enough, and for those who may not know they track by sound. Level 17-18 Valkurm Dunes *'Prey' - Hill Lizard,Sand Bats,Star Bat ** Blue Magic: Blood Drain,Cursed Sphere *This is not in the party camps for those of you wondering but it can only sustain one soloer. You want to be in the cave with the Sand Bats, parties will actually be grateful for your presence because they like to avoid random aggro. The Sand Bats aggro to sound, and both bats and lizards will link, but just work your way from the edge of a cave inwards and you'll be fine. I don't suggest trying to solo any Damselfly yet since they are just too rough at 17. Star Bats also con T but you won't have nearly as hard a time as you would on the flies. While you are in this camp you can also do Page 1 of the Field Manual in this area which is: 7 Hill Lizard, 1 Sand Hare. Of course you'll have to be comfortable with navigating around Goblins for that. *'Note': Keep an eye out for Baleful Gaze. It's a gaze move that takes about 3-4 seconds to proc, so stay alert and turn your back to it if you see it being used and you won't be petrified. Brain Crush however will probably prove to be your biggest annoyance since it silences you, but just avoid links and youll be fine. **Once you're 18 it is possible to solo Damselfly but I wouldn't suggest attempting it without help or being very confident in your skills, I was barely able to manage soloing them until I got Cursed Sphere at level 18, the battles yielded 140-160 exp per kill with full downtime in between battles. Level 18-20 Buburimu Peninsula *'Prey' - Mighty Rarab,Sylvestre,Goblins,Zu **'Note': Field Manual: Page 1, 7 Sylvestre, 1 Rarab *This camp is pretty straightforward and typically camped for page 1. However, the reason we are at this camp isn't for the page, it's just a hefty benefit, your primary targets are the birds and gobbies. Goblins go down much easier, just have your trigger finger ready for Head Butt} if it starts letting out [[Bomb Toss. Also due to fairly recent-ish updates, now that we get *much* more experience than we used to on Easy prey to Decent Challenge, even without the page the mandies and hares aren't too shabby given how much effort they take to kill. Just camp near the outpost and wander out as far as you desire killing everything in your path, and enjoy. Levels 20-30 Levels 20-25 Valkurm Dunes,Buburimu Peninsula *'Prey' - Everything Easy Prey to Tough *This is pretty straight forward, just run around dominating everything, I did this in Valkurm Dunes only because I was just finished camping myself a Rogetsurin which is useful if you don't have it yet. I mainly did page 3 which is flies and crabs, had no problem with either and was able to chain on the flies with ease by this point. Subbing Beastmaster if it is leveld on par or beyond this point is *phenominal*, either fly or leech pets, they'll do wonders for you, just keep your life up for when they uncharm and try not to put yourself in a spot where when it does there'll be links. Also don't forget you now have up to 20 set points to use, update your spell log. **'Note:'A great strategy if you are /Bst is to just act normal and solo like you usually would, and when you need to rest your mp charm a dct-em and send it on your next target while you rest up your mp, try to make the target you send it on higher level that way you can rest full and your pet will die leaving the mob @ ~ 30% life give or take 20%. Using this method I was getting constant chain#5's, just gotta be proactive on moving around to find the em+ mobs to do this. **Once certain groups of mobs get too easy or are not worth the exp anymore, just shift on up to the next mob grouping. Level 23 Carpenter's Landing N. Sandy Entrance *'Prey' - Flytrap,Land Pugil **Blue Magic: Soporific,Screwdriver *Straight-forward camp, its to pick up these 2 spells and its a good level to do it. You won't get amazing exp here since the only things thatll check em or higher is water elementals which you'll want to avoid anywho, but its still 55-90 exp per kill and very easy kills. Besides, you'll want both of these spells, and once you do you can look forward to Clear Mind at lvl 24 if you also have Poison Breath. Levels 23-26 Jugner Forest *'Prey' - Forest Leech,Orcs,Forest Tiger,Jugner Funguar,Land Pugil,Brutal Sheep,Snipper,Scavenging Hound **Blue Magic: Claw Cyclone,Screwdriver,Poison Breath *If you choose to go /Bst leeches are great pets even when they con lower than their target. The Funguars can be rough if they get Silencing gas out, I suggest being /whm for Poisona and Paralyna against them and mana burning on them so that if they do silence you you'll still easily win the fight. Tigers may be really rough and Paralyna is an absolute must if you fight them, their Roar is extremely potent, possibly the most potent Para in the game, so come prepared. Everything else is cakewalk, just knock em down any way you please. I did page 3 and 4 of the Field Manual, page 3 is much quicker and easier, since silence from the funguars are no joke for us. **'Warning': Keep an eye out for elementals, if you get aggro try to use Sheep Song or Soporific(if you're 24) and log before it wakes up. *'Note': At lvl 23 some may struggle here due to aggro etc, but at 24 this camp becomes much easier and viable. It is still a viable option at lvl 23 though, given the necessary precautions. Level 25 Spell-Gathering Camp Konschtat Highlands,Gusgen Mines *'Prey' - Bandersnatch,Wolf Zombie **Blue Magic: Poison Breath *You guessed it, this is a camp to pick up Poison Breath if you haven't gotten it already, I had to hit here with how few wolves I ran into and never learnt the spell up to this point. This is probably viable at 24 as well but 25 is a safe time to go. **I just finished this about 3 hours after writing the above message and have a lil more to add: If you end up having trouble learning the spell here, theres a (possibly more time consuming) different solution, spend all night in Konschtat Highlands til you find a wolf, grab it punch it down (notice punch, take off your weapon(s) and all eva equip you have). They'll still drop quick but you'll make it use at least one move faster, and turn your back while you have auto regen up, as well as FoV auto regen if you can, either way it'd take the thing prolly an hour or two to kill you. Wait til it uses Poison Breath a few times, then drop it and pray. Good luck, this spell is quite the female dog you're killing. **An alternate camp to this is Gusgen Mines. Even solo this camp is pretty bearable around 25-27. Make sure you put up sneak and take the Western path as soon as you enter. You'll notice a room with a bandersnatch and a couple of skeletons. Continue past this room and past the next skeleton and bandersnatch also. You'll now come to a section where the skeleton and bandersnatch you just passed are behind you, there's another room of skeles/snatches directly in front of you, and a room of worms/bandersnatch to your left. You can camp safely from blood aggro in the hallway near the worm room. These worms don't aggro so this is likely the safest and best camp you'll find for Poison Breath. ** Note: There's about 5-6 of these Bandersnatch at your disposal here at all times, but that doesn't mean the spell will be easy to learn. Out of their six TP moves they seem to use Poison Breath the least. All I can do is wish you luck with this spell, and tell you to remain patient.. Level 25 CoP Prep Camp Promyvion - Mea,Promyvion - Dem,Promyvion - Holla *'Prey' - Empty (the monsters) *This is a camp you can consider a prep course. You'll need access to areas for CoP if you wanna get many spells on time w/o requiring aid from others. And so now that you're 25 you can easily kill these guys and farm up recollections which can be turned into animas. For more in-depth info look up Recollection of Pain and other recco's and how they work towards your CoP access. Levels 25-27 Rolanberry Fields *'Prey' - Death Wasp,Poison Leech,Clipper,Goblins **Field Manual: Page 1 *A nice spot for this camp is near the lakes that have the leeches, and killing the bees on the way over to knock them out. Once you're there and have some extra time to kill before the next day theres some crabs and gobbies that are pretty easy to avoid and chain on. I found it to be pretty relaxing, but keep an eye out on the weather, you don't want to draw out fights near water incase it starts raining. Levels 26-30 Qufim Island *'Prey' - Snipper,Land Worm,Gigas,Wight **Field Manual: Page 1 ***Blue Magic: Grand Slam, Smite of Rage *I know what some of you are thinking, Wights!? Are you mad? You'll be very surprised how well you can take them down, However I only did this because I was /nin and had shadows to hold my life up. With our wide-enough array of blunt spells (Bludgeon,Head Butt,Sprout Smack) and still able to toss in auto regen and clear mind job traits, it sets us up well for crabs and wights, and wights are a heck of a lot easier to kill and chain some massive exp on than crabs. Just don't melee the blm ones and have Head Butt ready at the start of the fight w/ the Blm wights incase of any -ga spells to protect your shadows and you'll do fine. At 26 they are 140-160 exp a piece, and chain#2's are possible with this w/ resting in between to be on the safe side. Gigas are rough at 26, the only Gigas i wouldn't worry about is the Hunters and Trappers, since they only swing once, just take out trappers pet first. Ascetics are a pain at 26 and might as well be a death wish. Fairly chill camp though all things considered, my favorite position was at the pathway that leads to the Lake at the 3-way intersection, even at night time. If you need to rest just hit the edge near the lake room and you should be fine, make sure health isn't yellow when night time is coming. Crabs are rough but unquestionably doable, they'll yield up to 160 experience at 26 and give you a hard time if they put up Scissor Guard but play well and you'll do fine. **After I dinged 30 I figured it'd be good to learn Smite of Rage before headin out just near entrance. Levels 30-40 Levels 30-32 Gusgen Mines (I-8) Past the right lever door * Prey - Mauthe Doog,Wendigo ** Note: Subbing Dancer is reccomended to easily avoid HP aggro, just keep Cocoon up. *I chose this camp since I've been extremely effective against undead, and we're just not quite strong enough to solo Wild Carrot yet, no competition at all of course, and just past the door is a good camp to avoid aggro. Not amazing experience but can make 3k exp an hour at this camp. Keep up your typical blunt spells w/ auto regen / clear mind for good results. Levels 30-33 Batallia Downs : Field Manual Page-5 * Prey -''' Sabertooth Tiger, Goblins ** '''Note: This is an amazing camp as well as profitable given its not overly camped, I duo'd here w/ random bud synced and was making 5-6k exp an hour w/o Emperor Band, just roam near Jugner Forest area for tigers. *Once you ding Lv32 you're capable of soloing Wild Carrot as well as now it's a good time to head to Sauromugue Champaign to work on your two new available spells, Chaotic Eye and Sound Blast. Levels 31-34 Attohwa Chasm * Prey -''' Goblin's Gallinipper (Goblin Pathfinder) ** Note:' HP of Prey: 350 *Location: L-8. A good one. After you enter from Maze of Shakhrami you'll need Silent Oil to get past the Hecteyes in the tunnel. Cross the chasm, reenter the tunnel and follow the left wall. When you enter the open ground (I-9) head north and follow the left wall around to L-8 (don't enter the other tunnel). You need Invisible (or Tonko: Ichi) to get past the Goblins and Attohwa Coeurls here. Level 32 Spell Gathering Camps Bibiki Bay,Rolanberry Fields,Ranguemont Pass * '''Prey -' Island Rarab, Goblin's Rarab,Seeker Bats,Goobbue Farmer,Hecteyes,Oil Slick ** Blue Magic: Wild Carrot,Uppercut,Jet Stream,Digest,Death Ray *As long as an Island Rarab checks Tough its killable, but it'll be some of the most epic fights you've ever had :P. Be prepared to use Soporific two times during this fight in order to rest up as much as you can given its top level which will yield 200 experience, I did this several times tho successfully without fail so it's definitely possible. The easier selection is the one Goblin's Rarab to learn Wild Carrot from, just whack it down to 50% then start punching while keeping Cocoon up, subbing Dancer is reccomended for constant waltzes, they're pushovers though. If a gobbie comes after you be sure to knock it down, they're not too tough, just make sure if it's the Beastmaster Gob that it doesn't link hares with it's pet. If you love a challenge definitely go for the Island Rarabs, I enjoyed myself thoroughly on em for a good challenge. ** Note: This is a good point to knock out most of your spells til 36. Goobbue Farmers can be solo'd comfortably for Uppercut and then I headed to Ranguemont Pass for Jet Stream, Digest, and Death Ray. I went as sub Dancer, avoid getting links w/ Stirges, and feel free to kill the Cave Scorpion on the way to where the Hecteyes are, but keep Cocoon up and your HP 300+, Death Scissors should hit within the 200-300 dmg range, but the rest of the fight is easy w/ ample time to waltz up in between moves. Levels 33-37 Misareaux Coast * Prey -''' Crimson Knight Crab,Tavnazian Sheep, Miner Bee *Easy to reach this camp from town, just head to Tavnazian Safehold on a higher level job if you're unable to outpost warp or ring warp. Take the entrance nearest to the heart of the city and all you're doin is heading to the body of water just south of that entrance. The tunnel leading to the Crimson Knight Crabs is your camp to avoid the 2 Buggards that roam within the confined area. Avoid all Very Tough mobs naturally, and I found subbing Dancer to be most effective in battle. If you're using sword(s) w/o merits in the picture it's easy to identify the crabs levels. They are 33-36, the ones that will give you a long fight are the ones that simply check as high defense. It's doable tho given you sustain Cocoon and Sprout Smack and use tp towards survival. As you level the camp becomes noticably easier. Even when Buggards check Tough I suggest avoiding them, they have a couple mean moves that can be devistating. ** '''Note: It is suggested at level 33 you bring another Blue Mage or even just another competent player to duo the camp, experience will be greater as a duo until you sink into the camp. A nice strategy if it's Blu / Blu is to have one mana burn while the other just whacks the mob, then take turns on fights burning down mobs quick and taking turns resting to keep the chains going. Levels 34-40 The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah * Prey -''' Goblin's Leech (35-40) * Simple camp, stay near the outpost, safe place to rest always is behind outpost. Be careful of bats at night time, and be cautious with pulls. They have very low life so even when it looks bad can be turned around quite easily, subbing Ninja is very effective as to avoid some dmg. Massive experience from the start, dwindles down 38+. Eastern Altepa Desert * Prey - Giant Spider Camp J-8 by Korroloka Tunnel use FOV book for better exp. Levels 36-40 Eastern Altepa Desert * 'Prey -' Goblin's Spider (Goblin Trader) **HP of Prey: 500 *F-8/9. Not so good. North of the Outpost there is a ridge running north-south. From here you can see two Goblin Traders, one to the west and one to the east. You have your choice of pulls but there are other Goblins wandering about so aggro can be a problem. Lesser Manticores (high movement speed) wander by and there are Lost Souls at night (20:00-04:00). ** '''Note: The pets here are higher level than that of zi'tah, making it pretty rough at 34, but once you're around 36 this camp is much better than zi'tah's pets given you can safely avoid the aggro. Doable tho. Levels 36-38 Yuhtunga Jungle * 'Prey -' Young Opo-opo, Sahagin, Goblin Furrier ** Field Manual: Page 3 (10 Young Opo-opo) *Simple camp, suggest going either sub Ninja or Dancer, 880 exp reward per page, at 36 near enough to 100 exp per kill w/ full page rewards ~1.7k exp + surrounding mobs (aside from the morbols) all check dct to em. Can easily average 3k exp an hour here w/ little to worry about, as well as help you learn Blank Gaze pre-38. Levels 40-50 Note * Please feel free to add any camps you find, please still bare in mind my main goal with the guide is to avoid party camps as often as possible so that the camps are viable the vast majority of the time. I've had a short break from Blue Mage but gettin back to it soon, updates to come. Levels 50-60 Levels 60-70 Levels 70-75